


Civic Duty

by Germskii



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: 2020 US Presidential Election, Blowjobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Germskii/pseuds/Germskii
Summary: Joe Biden gets a good succ after the debate
Relationships: Joe Biden/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	Civic Duty

_What a shitshow_ …

Debating with the country’s most obnoxious and arrogant President… and on top of that, being interrupted every second for whatever sentence came out of his mouth, disallowing him to speak freely. Even the moderator couldn’t stand the stuck-up son of a bitch…

_What an absolute shitshow_ …

These are stressing times, but not only for him; the American people can’t afford to have the _clown_ – err person – for another four years. He had his chance to condemn white supremacy, but he froze, completely off guard.

Typical of Trump.

The next debate will feature his running mate, Kamala Harris, against Mike Pence. Joe believes in her. She is a fierce and strong woman, an amazing leader and idol for many young women. Hopefully she can make Pence cry during their debate.

Oh what a sight that would be…

Only the future will tell what will become of these candidates. But right now…

Right now, Joe can only focus on one thing. And that thing is a young man putting all his attention between Joe’s legs.

Joe sighs as the young man bobs his head up and down slowly – too slowly for his comfort, but he needed this, and he would let the eager young fellow continue his ministrations at his leisurely pace.

A hand softly made its way to black hair, encouraging and guiding. “Take your time.”

Funny how the young man approached Joe:

_“I wish to have a moment of your time, alone if you will.”_

And once they were alone, the mood shifted to a more intimate environment.

_“I’ll make it worth your time. I promise.”_

What started with a few questions, six feet apart with face masks, shifted to the young man getting on his knees in front of Joe.

_“Don’t worry, I’ve been tested. The results came back negative.”_

Joe Biden didn’t say anything as eager hands made their way to his belt.

_“I’m a first-time voter. I want to thank you for your performance against Trump.”_

He didn’t even know he’d gotten hard, gasping as the young man wrapped his lips around him, looking down as he heard a giggle.

_“I think I’m living some peoples’ dream right now.”_

And like that, he went back to work, running his tongue underneath Joe’s length, then going back up to lave at the head.

_“I didn’t vote in the 2016 election—”_

Joe tensed.

_“—because I was 17 at the time.”_

He stopped, replacing his mouth with his hand, and grinned at Joe.

_“But I did vote for the 2018 midterm elections.”_

He winked and went back to work, taking Joe all the way down his throat, and Joe groaned, hand squeezing the armrest as he felt the delicious throat muscles swallow around him.

The young man pulled back again, tentatively flicking his tongue against the slit, tasting a bit of precum.

_“I hope you win.”_

Joe moaned at the words. The young man was now focused on making him cum, skillfully bobbing up and down, a hand rubbing whatever his mouth wasn’t covering.

Joe’s breathing was becoming ragged. The hand in black hair was pushing down, hips starting to thrust on their own accord, his whole body seeking release.

He came with a groan, panting as he spilled inside the wet mouth. And to his surprise, the young man swallowed.

He thoroughly cleaned and tucked Joe back in, fixing his pants and belt.

_“I hope that was to your satisfaction, Mr. Vice President.”_

Standing up, the young man fixed his own suit.

_“Are you all right?”_

Joe blinked, still coming down from his euphoric high. “I– Yes! Thank you.”

_“I really hope you do win, Mr. Vice President. My generation has your back. We just want the Cheeto out of office.”_

Joe smiled and chuckled, standing up. “I will not let you down.” He held out his hand. The young man smiled back, shaking his hand in a firm grip.

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by a certain TikTok. The comments further pushed my inspiration.


End file.
